Night Lights
by thedreamoath
Summary: A chance for the Princess and the Queen to be just sisters again, if only for the night. One Shot.


It had been one of those days where a moment to one's self wasn't a option. From the time she had left her bed in the morning until the dying embers of her bedroom's fireplace, Elsa was kept busy. When the last log crumbled softly into the pile of ashes, the queen crawled into bed. She knew that even though she would wake up at the crack of dawn, she had no where to be until lunch which meant she could spend the morning in a leisurely fashion.

Her thoughts drifted from trade agreements to tomorrow's dinner, and it seemed that she had hardly even fallen asleep when someone opened the door. Rolling over so that her face was buried in her pillow, she attempted to ignore the whispers coming from her sister.

"Elsa. C'mon I know you're awake. Please answer me." Anna shifted awkwardly, trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Anna," Elsa mumbled into her pillow, "it's long past dark, what is so important that you need me right this second?"

"The northern lights."

"The northern…Anna why do I need to be awake for this?"

"Because we hardly ever get to do anything together that isn't as Princess and Queen. I wanna do something as sisters, just the two of us, no one else around, just you, me, and the lights." She rummaged around and pulled something out. "I even got out your best travelling cloak so we could go outside! Oh Elsa, we don't have to go far, we can sit outside my window on the rooftops and watch it from there. Please?"

Elsa rolled on to her back and stuck her hands behind her head. It had been a while since it was just the two of them, and it would be nice to get out of the castle without being bothered by the kingdom.

"Alright," she said, swinging her feet on to the floor. "I'll come with you."

Anna giggled and handed her sister her cloak. "Oh Elsa, you're the best."

The queen slipped into the gown and set off silently behind her sister, her bare feet padding softly on the wooden floors. It wasn't that they would be scolded for being out late, it was their own choice after all; but it wouldn't be fair to wake up the entire castle for something trivial like this. Even Anna was doing her best to keep her newfound excitement to a minimum. When they reached Anna's room, the window was already unlocked and slightly ajar, hinting that even if Elsa had refused, the princess would have gone regardless.

Anna climbed through first, helping Elsa on to the higher peaks of the roof having had more experience in getting there before. When they found a spot that was both high enough, and comfortable enough to sit on, they turned their attention to the skies. It was Anna that broke the silence.

"It's something else, huh?" She said, nudging her sister. For Anna it was nothing new; the aurora was always a beautiful sight, but she had seen it many times before. For Elsa it was a new experience, leaving a full minute of unspoken thoughts to form before she spoke again.

"I remember seeing this once before, when I was very young. It was before…" she paused, and let a soft sigh escape, "…it was before everything went awry and I was forced to be alone. Even now I haven't had a proper chance to see the lights what with Arendelle to look after. It truly is something to behold. Thank you, Anna." She turned to give her a hug and noticed that she had already snuggled into her side, her furs pulled up around her neck. Elsa gave a little laugh; she had forgotten that Anna wasn't as accustomed to the chill of the night like she was. Opting to wrap an arm around her sister's waist instead, she gazed back up at the sky.

Elsa had long since lost track of the time staring at the sky, and the only thing that brought her back to Earth was the silence. It was nearly unheard of for Anna to be quiet for lengthy periods of time, especially when there was the opportunity to talk unhampered.

"Anna," she whispered, giving her sister the gentlest of shakes, "How much longer do you want to stay here?" The only answer she got was the slow, steady breathing of her sister who had fallen fast asleep. Not wanting to wake Anna, nor being able to get the two of them back inside safely, the queen laughed softly and adjusted her sister's furs so that she would be warm enough to last through the night.

It wasn't until the pale morning rays peeked over the mountains tops that Anna stirred. Looking around she realized what had happened, grinned at her sister and stretched.

"Ho-ho-how long was I asleep for?" The princess yawned.

"Nearly the entire time we were up here. You barely said six words before you were sound asleep." Elsa smiled and shook back her hair.

"Wow." Anna looked up at the sun and yawned once more. "Do you think breakfast is ready?" And with more energy than Elsa thought possible from one person so early in the morning, Anna slid down the peaked roof with great accuracy and jumped back through the window in search of something to eat leaving Elsa to follow suit in a much more cautious fashion.


End file.
